À mon fils
by Schwerelos
Summary: [A mi hijo][Oneshot] Para Tamaki Suou, en su décimo octavo cumpleaños [08.04.07]


**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes de _Ouran High School Host Club_ le pertenecen al genio de **_Hatori Bisco_**.

**Rating:** ¿PG? Por incluir la palabra 'idiota' un par de veces, supongo.

* * *

_**Á mon fils**_

Era una cálida mañana. El sol estaba brillando fuertemente, iluminando todos los rincones de la habitación. Nada parecía perturbar al joven que yacía durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama. Sus dorados cabellos resplandecían bajo la luz matutina, y su pálido rostro se veía reluciente no sólo por el sol, sino por aquella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

"_Maman_…"

Las grandes puertas de la recámara se abrieron de par en par, revelando a todo un grupo de criadas y mayordomos de la Segunda Mansión. Una de ellas traía un gran pastel y varias personas traían diversos obsequios. La anciana que estaba al frente de la comitiva se dirigió hacia la cama e indicó a los demás dónde debían ubicarse.

"_Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_, Tamaki-_bocchama_"

El aludido se estiró y se me movió bajo las sábanas, sin que su sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro. Se sentó, abrió los ojos por completo y se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente a su alrededor. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, el cortejo empezó a entonar una canción de "Cumpleaños Feliz". El joven rubio entendió al instante; no obstante, la sonrisa que llevaba puesta se oscureció un poco.

Ni bien terminó la canción, las criadas que llevaban los regalos se acercaron a la cama, sonrientes a más no poder, ofreciendo sus mejores deseos a su joven amo.

"¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tamaki-sama!!!"

Para el buen observador, la reacción de Tamaki Suou habría resultado más que contradictoria, habría resultado absoluta y completamente intrigante: sus enormes ojos azulinos se cristalizaron de emoción, aunque no podría saberse si ésta era alegría o tristeza; su sonrisa se amplió más que antes, y sin embargo, no resultaba del todo verdadera; su voz entonó exaltados y profusos agradecimientos a quienes lo saludaban… pero¿acaso era desolación lo que hacía que ésta estuviera a punto de quebrarse?

En realidad, sea lo que sea que estuviese sintiendo el joven quedaría en secreto, puesto que todo el personal de la casa estaba tan acostumbrado a dejarse cegar por sus interpretaciones que no tenían ojos para darse cuenta más allá. Tamaki Suou era un excelente actor, dejando de lado, claro está sus reacciones ultra-dramáticas; sabía exactamente qué dejar ver y qué guardar para sí. O por lo menos, él quería creer que era así.

Después de un muy agradable desayuno con todos los miembros de la Segunda Mansión –criadas y mayordomos, además de Shima y, por supuesto, Antoinette– Tamaki se dirigió hacia la entrada de su casa donde lo esperaba su chofer con su limosina, como de costumbre. Por ser una ocasión especial, el chofer permitió que el joven _niño_ hiciera todo el recorrido hasta Ouran cantando con la radio a todo volumen y asomándose por la ventanilla superior del automóvil. _Sólo_ por ser el día de hoy.

El instituto Ouran no estaba muy lejos de la Segunda Mansión –por lo cual el chofer estaba _muy_ agradecido- así que llegaron en menos tiempo del que Tamaki hubiera deseado. Sin embargo, al estacionar el vehículo ante las puertas de Ouran, el rubio bajó antes de que su chofer pudiera abrirle, y lo despidió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un fortísimo '_Merci_!'. Al regresar, el chofer no sintió ganas de bajarle el volumen a la radio.

Tamaki anduvo por los pasillos de Ouran como si fuera un día común y corriente, así que la sorpresa que mostró ante el grupo de jovencitas que lo esperaba ante la puerta de su salón fue genuina. Tan sólo eran sus compañeras de año, pero aún así eran muchas; y parecían más por la forma en que se abalanzaban sobre él, tratando de entregarle sus regalos y obtener alguna palabra dulce, o quién sabe algo más, a cambio.

Tamaki se demoró _aproximadamente_ 35 minutos en lograr cruzar el umbral de su salón. Delicadamente, a su estilo, como sólo él sabía hacerse a un lado sin ignorar a ninguna de las jovencitas con las que se cruzaba, fue haciéndose paso hasta alcanzar su pupitre. Lo primero que captó su atención fue Kyouya, quien estaba leyendo un libro –para variar- en su propia carpeta. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Kyouya no había notado que Tamaki había llegado, pero Tamaki sabía que no era así. Su sonrisa se volvió _un poco_ más verdadera al verlo. Tuvo que demorarse otros 35 minutos en terminar de 'atender' a todas las señoritas, quienes incluso ignoraban al profesor que trataba de calmarlas y empezar la clase. Tamaki se disculpó profusamente con él, pero éste le dijo que no era necesario, y asimismo lo saludó por su onomástico. El rubio se sentó, dirigiendo antes otra mirada hacia Kyouya, quien _seguía_ leyendo, volvió a sonreír y volteó hacia el frente. El profesor pudo finalmente dar inicio a su clase.

La primera hora de descanso fue un verdadero suplicio. Toda cuanto pudo encontrarse con Tamaki no perdía la oportunidad de demostrarle más que efusivamente sus felicitaciones y su cariño. Tamaki no se sentía molesto en lo absoluto. Le encantaba sentirse querido y, por qué no decirlo, ser el centro de atención. A todas aquellas que le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños les estaba verdaderamente agradecido. No era su culpa, en verdad no, que él no pudiera regalarles una verdadera sonrisa a cambio; por lo menos ninguna de ellas, al parecer, se daba cuenta, lo cual lo mantenía relativamente tranquilo.

Lo único que lo estaba molestando un poco era que no había podido tener una conversación decente con Kyouya en lo que iba de la mañana. Como había estado siendo constantemente acosado-erm, abordado por un inacabable número de jovencitas, no había tenido tiempo para sí y por ende, para acercarse a su mejor amigo y platicar con él. Conocía de más a Kyouya para saber que éste no iba a acercársele mientras tuviera a medio mundo femenino encima, por lo que lo único que le quedaba era resignarse. Ya vendrían las horas del club.

Tamaki tenía muy buen ojo para leer a las personas. Pero resulta que era completa y absolutamente despistado cuando se trataba de que las personas lo estuvieran leyendo a él. Podría darse cuenta si alguien estaba sufriendo, y dado el caso, reaccionar inmediatamente o saber cuándo acercarse y preguntarle qué sucedía; pero por más que se esforzase, no podía darse cuenta de cuándo las personas cercanas a él se daban cuenta de que él estaba sufriendo. En la adorable contradicción que Tamaki Suou representa, el egocentrismo y la completa humildad convivían alegremente: ser el centro de atención todo el tiempo, pero actuando como si sus sentimientos y emociones no significaran nada, poniendo siempre primero a los demás.

Por esta misma razón, algo que Tamaki no pudo ver cada que ojeaba a su mejor amigo era que éste lo había esta mirando, a su vez, de forma extraña. Había _algo_ que estaba mal en Tamaki el día de hoy, lo cual era irónico, cualquiera esperaría que el niño estuviera rebosante de alegría por haber una excusa para que todos se dedicaran a él. Y era así, Tamaki _estaba rebosante de alegría_ pero, no era real. Kyouya podía sentir que había una especie de escudo de felicidad que el rubio se había puesto para poder así responderle a todos sus compañeros. Sin embargo, cuando los ojos de Kyouya chocaban con los de su amigo, éste podía sentir que algo _simplemente_ no estaba bien. Y esto lo estaba irritando. Había jurado no tomarse la molestia de interrumpir mientras Tamaki estuviera ocupado con todo el resto del público estudiantil, pero esto era demasiado: ni siquiera había podido saludarlo, y ya eran más de las 11 de la mañana. Kyouya no podía quedarse en la ignorancia por mucho tiempo, él _necesitaba_ saber _qué_ estaba pasando. Parte de su personalidad era el querer estar siempre en control de todo. Y el que Tamaki estuviera andando campante e hipócritamente sonriente el día de su propio cumpleaños era simplemente intolerable. ¡¿Qué le podía estar pasando a ese idiota para que no pudiera ser realmente feliz?!

El día siguió transcurriendo entre clases y acosos-saludos, hasta que se acercó la hora de abrir el Host Club. Tamaki y Kyouya se dirigieron con anticipación hasta la Tercera Sala de Música de Ouran, como era su costumbre. Finalmente, estaban los dos solos.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Tamaki"

Kyouya soltó las palabras de improvisto. Habían recorrido un largo camino desde su salón en silencio. Tamaki lo miró de frente, sonriendo.

"Muchísimas gracias, Kyouya" Sonrisa, indudablemente _falsa_ "Sabía que no te ibas a olvidar de mí"

Kyouya acomodó sus lentes, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Tamaki le estaba _ocultando algo_, lo cual no ocurría muy a menudo.

"Tú sabes que la posibilidad de que me acercara en medio de tremendo tumulto que te estuvo rodeando era nula y-"

"No, claro que sí, Kyouya. Yo lo sabía. No tienes por qué disculparte" Sonrisa.

"No me estoy disculpando"

"Lo sé"

La sonrisa que siguió a continuación fue un _poco menos_ fingida que las demás, pero aún así…

"¿Qué tienes planeado para el día de hoy, Tamaki?"

Kyouya abrió su libreta negra, preparado para apuntar la larga serie de peticiones que de seguro Tamaki tendría para la velada en el Host Club.

"Mmm, bueno, verás Kyouya, es que en realidad no había pensado en nada especial para el día de hoy…" Sonrisa.

"¿Eh-…?"

El lapicero casi se le resbala de las manos. ¿Quién era este rubio y qué había hecho con Tamaki¿O había sufrido alguna especie de lavado de cerebro de la noche a la mañana¿Tenía que ver con que cumpliera 18 años? Puede que sea la mayoría de edad en otros países, aunque Kyouya no estaba seguro de que se tratara de eso. No, no estaba seguro de qué podría tratarse, pero tenía la certeza de que tenía que ver con que fuera su cumpleaños. Lo cual era, por supuesto, una entera contradicción pero era Tamaki de quien estaba hablando, después de todo.

"¿Te sientes bien, Tamaki?"

"_Moi ? Mais oui !_ Me siento perfectamente bien, Kyouya¿por qué lo preguntas?" Sonrisa.

Kyouya se quedó de pie donde estaba, sin darse cuenta.

"¿K-Kyouya?"

Tamaki había avanzado pero al notar que Kyouya se había quedado atrás se detuvo y dio la vuelta.

Kyouya lo miró de frente, esforzándose por leer lo que realmente había detrás de esa perpleja mirada, esos inocentes ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Volvió a acomodarse sus lentes y reanudó su paso, alcanzando a Tamaki.

"No es nada. Vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que preparar."

"_Hai_!" Sonrisa.

En realidad, el Host Club no necesitaba ningún plan en particular para este día porque los otros anfitriones ya habían decidido que iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de su "Rey" a más no poder. Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai se habían encargado de abastecer al Host Club con lo último en bocaditos y los Hermanos Hitachiin –junto con Haruhi- pidieron libre la hora anterior para poder decorar todo el lugar. (A Haruhi más bien la obligaron a salir de la clase, pero eso no era nada fuera de lo común.) Incluso las clientas se repartieron el día para poder ayudar a la causa –eso es, claro está, cuando no estuvieron en clases o en hora libre acosando ya de por sí a Tamaki.

Tamaki Suou era un joven muy fácil de sorprender; por más increíble que parezca, _jamás_ se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que iban a celebrarle una fiesta sorpresa en el Host Club. Se emocionó hasta las lágrimas, abalanzándose inmediatamente sobre su 'hija', Haruhi.

"¡_Otousan_ está muy feliz de que te hayas acordado de él, Haruhi!"

"¡Ya deténgase por favor, senpai!"

Sin embargo, Haruhi dejó que Tamaki la abrazara por un rato más, sin esforzarse en alejarlo de ella. _Solamente por hoy día_, pensaba. No debía ser muy cruel con él.

Haruhi tenía el maravilloso don de poder leer _completamente _a una persona. Es así como distinguir a los Hitachiin se le hacía tan fácil. O darse cuenta de que Kyouya no era tan egoísta como él quería que creyeran. No obstante, entender a Tamaki siempre se le hacía un _poquito_ más difícil. Ese hombre era un completo desastre, emocionalmente. Cuando no estaba siendo un '_drama queen',_ andaba hablando sobre sí mismo, o cortejando a cuanta doncella se le cruzara por el camino. Eran los momentos en los que podía ver trozos de su verdadera personalidad los que siempre la dejaban atónita. Tamaki Suou parecía ser una caja de interminables sorpresas. Sin embargo, no podría decir que lo que veía de su senpai a diario no fuera quien él realmente era; simplemente tenía _demasiadas_ facetas.

Haruhi tenía suficiente buen ojo como para saber que muy a menudo, las apariencias engañan. Todo el mundo vivía escondiendo diversos secretos, emociones, sentimientos, anhelos, deseos, frustraciones, odios, rencores, tristezas y dolores a diario. Ella misma andaba diciéndose que tenía que ser fuerte y seguir luchando por su sueño, para lograr que su madre se sintiera orgullosa, evitando hablar nunca al respecto. Todo el mundo necesitaba retener ciertas cosas para sí, aunque muchas veces el hacerlo causara daño a las personas más cercanas. Muchas veces se hacía justamente a causa de ellas. Existían varias e infinitas razones para mantenerse en silencio, fingiendo vivir una vida distinta de la que uno lleva dentro.

Dentro del enredo que era Tamaki, Haruhi había aprendido a prestarle atención a ciertos detalles. Tenía que saber distinguir entre el Tamaki-Rey del Host Club, el Tamaki-dramático, el Tamaki-niño, el Tamaki-egocéntrico, el Tamaki-noble y bondadoso. Y el Tamaki que no estaba sintiendo precisamente lo que estaba exteriorizando. Le pareció muy extraño que precisamente hoy fuera _ese Tamaki _el que estaba interpretando. Estaba, por no decir menos, perpleja, lo cual influyó en que se distrajera más que de costumbre y terminara en muchos más abrazos de los que ella hubiera deseado.

Tamaki anduvo toda la tarde de un lado para otro, luciendo esa _ridículamente_ falsa sonrisa. Y Kyouya no sabía _por dónde_ preguntar para poder obtener una repuesta _correcta_. Al parecer, Haruhi también se había percatado de la falsedad de sus acciones, puesto que en un momento que pudo huir de los ataques-abrazos de Tamaki se acercó a hablarle.

"Kyouya-senpai¿le sucede algo a Tamaki-senpai?"

Kyouya se quedó un buen rato en silencio, mirando a lo lejos a ese idiota de cabellos rubios. Los enormes ojos de Haruhi lo observaron durante todo ese tiempo, pero Tamaki lo estaba molestando _tanto_ que poco le interesaba lo que pudiera estar pensando de él Haruhi.

"Según él, aparentemente, se encuentra perfectamente bien-"

"Sí, pero-"

"Pero tú y yo sabemos que ése no es el caso. Sin embargo, no parece haber nada que podamos hacer. Él se está divirtiendo y ése es el objetivo¿no es así?"

"Pero, Kyouya-senpai… ¿No le molesta ver que toda esa alegría es simplemente actuación?"

Kyouya eligió quedarse callado. La respuesta a esa pregunta hubiera sido demasiado comprometedora. Aunque, para Haruhi, su silencio fue respuesta suficiente.

El día quedó corto para la celebración en el Host Club. Usualmente era así puesto que casi nadie quería regresarse a casa cuando lo estaban pasando tan bien; hoy la había pasado _estupendamente_ _bien_, y había mucha más reluctancia a terminar la fiesta. Tamaki especialmente, dijo mil y una veces que esperaba que la celebración durara para siempre y la eternidad, pero se le notaba extenuadamente cansado. Complacer a las señoritas no era un trabajo fácil. Todas las clientas se despidieron un poco tristes pero muy contentas, y mucho más cuando Tamaki les mandó un beso volado a todas antes de que partieran. Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai fueron los siguientes en regresar a casa, y un rato después los gemelos, brazo en brazo con Haruhi, deseándole a su '_Tono'_ muy buenos deseos y demás.

Fue entonces que Kyouya decidió que había llegado el momento de interrogar a Tamaki. Ya había sido suficiente actuación. Necesitaba saber _qué_ estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese sujeto.

Terminó de hacer las cuentas al final del día, como todos los días, seguro de que Tamaki lo esperaría. Siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, cuando cerró la libreta negra y levantó la mirada, no pudo encontrar a su rubio amigo en ningún lugar. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se puso de pie, dispuesto a encontrarlo aunque la vida se le fuera en el intento.

No se demoró mucho, a pesar de todo. Dentro de su espontaneidad, Tamaki seguía siendo predecible. Se había quedado de pie en el pasillo, mirando a través de uno de los grandes ventanales hacia el jardín. Kyouya se acercó con sigilo, para no perturbarlo; tenía ganas de estrangularlo -¿cuándo no tenía ganas de hacerlo?- pero algo en su actitud le indicó que se mantuviera callado. Al aproximarse a Tamaki pudo escuchar algunas palabras en francés. El corazón se le detuvo… ¡por supuesto¿Cómo no se le había cruzado _aquella_ idea por la cabeza? Cuidándose de no emitir ni un solo ruido, se paró a tan sólo unos pocos metros de su amigo.

_« Maman, je veux te voir... »_

Su madre. Tamaki había estado pensando todo el día en su madre.

_« Je veux être avec toi. Je veux que tu m'embrasses dans tes bras. » _

Kyouya se mantuvo en silencio, agradeciendo mentalmente las clases de francés que había tomado.

_« Mais, je sais que ça ne peut pas être… Je comprends. »_

La voz del rubio estaba completamente quebrada. Escucharlo era absolutamente desgarrador.

_« Que peux-je faire quand tu me manques comme ça ? Je t'aime, maman. Je t'aime. »_

Lágrimas empezaron a caer por las pálidas mejillas de Tamaki.

_« J'espère que tu es bien. J'espère que tu penses à moi comme je pense à toi._

_Sois heureuse, maman. Ça je vais pouvoir l'être aussi. »_

Kyouya se consideraba una persona impasible ante cualquier demostración de sentimientos. Sin embargo, ser testigo de tal revelación después de _un día entero_ de sonrisas y risas y complacencias a los demás… Kyouya no pudo controlarse. No pudo evitarlo y abrazó a Tamaki por detrás.

"K-Kyouya…"

Tamaki estaba sorprendido y abochornado. Trató de limpiarse las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo, pero Kyouya lo estrechó con más fuerza y se dio cuenta que no era necesario. No quería echar a perder tremenda muestra de afecto de parte de su mejor amigo, aunque le hubiera gustado no haberlo preocupado. El niño no se había dado cuenta, por supuesto, que Kyouya había andado preocupado por él _todo el día_.

Se quedaron así un largo rato, en silencio; uno tratando de apaciguar las penas del otro. Kyouya no tenía palabras para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, de todos modos: la completa ira, rabia y furia que Tamaki le había hecho sentir por haber andado sufriendo calladamente y sonriéndole a todos los estudiantes de Ouran. La completa admiración que el rubio le estaba haciendo sentir, por tener tan extraordinario control de sus emociones; cualquier otro hubiera caído quebrado en cualquier momento, pero no Tamaki, nunca Tamaki. Él estuvo perfectamente '_in character'_ para gusto y regocijo de los que le rodeaban. Tamaki… era de verdad increíble.

"Kyouya… es hora de irnos¿verdad?"

Kyouya no respondió.

"¿Kyouya…?"

"Sé…"

"¿Ehh?"

Tamaki se dio la vuelta, aún siendo abrazado por Kyouya.

"Sé que ella está pensando en ti"

Y entonces, a pesar de que el día estaba ya oscureciendo, la habitación se iluminó por completo. Tamaki sonrió, verdadera y brillantemente, sin importarle que un nuevo juego de lágrimas empezaran a caer por su rostro.

Kyouya soltó a Tamaki. O más bien, Tamaki se soltó de su abrazo y se lanzó a abrazarlo de vuelta. Kyouya, a pesar de que le estuvieran privando del aire para respirar, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

"Bueno, ya vámonos que se nos ha hecho tarde"

Kyouya se acomodó sus lentes, tratando de recuperar su dignidad e imperturbabilidad. Esto no le molestó a Tamaki en lo absoluto. Tan sólo siguió sonriendo, aquella enorme sonrisa que podía derretirle el corazón a cualquiera, y caminó, finalmente _contento_, al lado de su amigo.

"_Hai, okaasan!_"

_Fin.

* * *

_

**Glosario**:

_Á mon fils – _(francés) A mi hijo

_Maman _– (francés) mamá

_Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_ – (japonés) buenos días

-_bocchama_ – (sufijo japonés) señorito

_Merci_ – (francés) gracias

_Moi ? Mais oui ! - _¿Yo¡Por supuesto!

_Otousan_ – (japonés) papá

_Drama queen – _(inglés) reina del drama; dícese de la persona que es demasiado dramática.

_Tono – _(japonés) amo, señor

_Maman, je veux te voir... – _(francés) Mamá, quiero verte

_Je veux être avec toi. Je veux que tu m'embrasses dans tes bras. – _(francés) Quiero estar contigo. Quiero que me abraces (en tus brazos)

_Mais, je sais que ça ne peut pas être… Je comprends. – _(francés) Pero, yo sé que eso no puede ser. Entiendo

_Que peux-je faire quand tu me manques comme ça ? Je t'aime, maman. Je t'aime. – _(francés) ¿Qué puedo hacer cuando me haces tanta falta? Te amo, mamá. Te amo

_J'espère que tu es bien. J'espère que tu penses à moi comme je pense à toi._

_Sois heureuse, maman. Ça je vais pouvoir l'être aussi._ – (francés) Espero que estés bien. Espero que pienses en mí como yo pienso en ti. Sé feliz mamá. Así también podré serlo yo.

_In character – _(inglés) literalmente, en personaje; expresión utilizada para describir cuán fiel al personaje se está

_Hai – _(japonés) sí ; también usado como: claro, de acuerdo

_Okaasan_ – (japonés) mamá

(Si me he olvidado de traducir algún término, por favor háganmelo saber)

* * *

Las correcciones (gramaticales, ortográficas…) para cualquier idioma se aceptan con enorme gratitud.

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TAMAKI!

Bueno¿qué más puedo decir? Esto… no sé de dónde me ha salido. Lo he escrito el día de ayer entre las 7 y 11 de la noche, y déjenme decirles lo _bien_ que me siento por haberlo terminado. Pensé que iba a quedar en el aire, como tantas otras cosas que digo que escribiré para ciertas ocasiones, pero por más cortas que se supone que serán, jamás llegan a ver la luz. Además, es la primera vez que escribo en serio con estos niños, y por alguna razón me siento muy satisfecha. Espero que a ustedes también les guste porque yo no pude evitar sonreír ni bien terminé de escribirlo. Usar a estos niños para divertirse es lo más fácil del mundo, pero analizarlos por dentro es simplemente delicioso. Sobretodo a Tamaki. Oh, Tamaki, jamás vas a dejar de sorprendernos¿verdad? En fin, sé que no está perfecto, pero estoy muy orgullosa del resultado. Espero recibir sus comentarios –ojalá que no haya quejas, uy.

* * *

**_Omake_** - (japonés) extra

_Dimanche, le 8 avril 2007_

_Minuit (00 : 00hrs)_

_¡RIIING¡RIIING!_

"Rrrrnnnmmm… ¿aló?"

"¡Kyouya¡Es medianoche¡¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!!"

_**¡PAF!**_

---¡Gracias por haber leído!


End file.
